<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'ultime Apolon et La Voleuse de Crédit by Little_Star21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832256">L'ultime Apolon et La Voleuse de Crédit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21'>Little_Star21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noob (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MMORPGs, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan (alias Omega Zell) à gagné un voyage dans une station de ski, il décide d'invité Gabrielle (alias Gaea) à venir avec lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omega Zell/Gaea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: L’univers appartient à Fabien Fournier et à son équipe (quoique quelques apparitions de Ocs pour les besoins de la cause)<br/>Note de l'auteur : En théorie, ça se passe après la trilogie, mais comme je l'écris entre le film 1 et 2, je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui va se passer dans les deux prochains films. Donc spoilers de la saison 6 (film 1).<br/>Note 2 : débuté au début 2015, terminé en 2020.<br/>Note 3 : j'ai un peu inventé le nom de la mère de Gaea qui est inconnue, et je doute qu'elle ait réellement une petite soeur<br/>Note 4 : je sais que ce n'est pas le véritable emploi de Tenshirock, mais je trouvais ça plus drôle comme ça.<br/>Bon, on sait selon le wiki que le duel des trois champions est en janvier 2013, comme les événements du premier film n'ont pas d'indicatifs de temps, j'en déduit que ça se passe pas longtemps après la saison 5 et que les deux autres films sont dans la même période de temps. Je crois donc que dire que ma fic se passe un an après le tournois des trois champions n'est pas trop risqué.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dans les locaux de Féminine TV, le 15 décembre 2013.</em>
</p><p>Morgan, plus connu sous le nom d'Omega Zell, se tenait dans un coin reculé, il n'avait pas pu trouver une excuse et avait donc dû se rendre à cette soirée. C'était la soirée de Noël, organisée pour les employés de la chaîne. Parmi le personnel, il était l'un des deux seuls hommes qui y travaillaient, Nestor avait eu la chance de ne pas pouvoir être présent ce soir-là. Le jeune homme se tenait dans un coin reculé pour éviter de se joindre à la foule composée de ses collègues de travail et leur conjoint respectif. Dans un autre coin, papotaient les filles célibataires à propos de sujets qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir. Il poussa un énième soupir en repensant au fait qu'il aurait pu passer la soirée à jouer à Horizon plutôt que d'être à une fête de bureau. La soirée touchait maintenant à sa fin, il était 22 h, sa patronne monta sur la scène et prit le micro.</p><p>- Il y a maintenant un tirage au sort parmi les gens présents ce soir. Le troisième prix est un certificat-cadeau d'une valeur de cent euros à la boutique Sephora. La femme fouilla dans un plat, en sorti un bout de papier et lu le nom dessus : Pénélope</p><p>Morgan poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien heureux de ne pas avoir été pigé, au pire il aurait donné le certificat à sa soeur. Le second prix fut annoncé, c'était un séjour d'une fin de semaine à Paris pour quatre personnes, transport et logement payés. Ce fut Cécilia qui remporta le prix.</p><p>-Et maintenant le premier prix, une semaine pour deux, toutes dépenses payées, à Argentière. Six nuits à l'hôtel Le Montana, un hôtel quatre étoiles ainsi que deux passes pour la station de ski locale et le transport jusqu'à Argentière. Et la personne gagnante est... Elle pigea dans le plat et lu le nom sur le papier : Morgan Lavande.</p><p>Morgan en était estomaqué, c'était le seul point positif de la soirée, il avait gagné un voyage pour deux... À bien y penser, à quoi bon, il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner. Il alla chercher l'enveloppe contenant le prix. Une fois fait, il retourna dans son coin, suivi par la horde de collègues célibataires, lui demandant pour aller avec lui, le sachant célibataire. Il les repoussa du mieux qu'il pût jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se faufiler à l'extérieur, puis retourna chez lui le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>Une fois chez lui, il lança l'enveloppe sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Il n'avait personne avec qui y aller, et comme c'était pour un séjour pour deux, fort probablement pour un couple, il n'était pas pour y aller avec le premier ou la première venu et ne souhaitait pas non plus laisser le prix à quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois qu'il pouvait voyager gratuitement. D'ailleurs, il y a avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vacances et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été skier. Il se déshabilla et s'étendit dans son lit, fixant le plafond quelques instants avant de prendre son ordinateur portable. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait de connecté, à l'exception de Gaea. Il pensa un peu à elle, l'étudiante ayant peu d'argent, elle comblait ce manque dans les MMORPG, et qui lui avait jusqu'à soutiré de l'argent en vrai. Une idée lui vint en tête, elle ne pourrait pas résister à un voyage entièrement payé, et comme il n'y avait pas réellement de centre commercial comme il se doit, elle n'allait pas y dépenser des sommes colossales en vêtements et accessoires. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur l’icône verte. Une fois fait, il attendit qu'elle décroche.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>À Aix-en-Provence</em>
</p><p>Gaea était concentrée sur un donjon lorsque son téléphone sonna juste à côté d'elle, elle poussa un soupir de découragement, lança un coup d’œil et vit que c'était Morgan. Elle décrocha avec un léger sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore besoin de lui demander ?</p><p>- Non, mais ça ne va pas téléphoner chez les gens à cette heure-ci ?</p><p>- Fait pas comme si je te réveillais, tu es connectée sur Horizon.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas tort, bon tu veux quoi encore ? C'est mieux d'être important.</p><p>- Tu aimes le ski ?</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ?</p><p>- C’est juste que je viens de gagner un voyage pour deux d'une semaine pour aller skier à Argentière, et j'n'ai personne pour m'accompagner... Je me fais harceler par mes collègues qui veulent en profiter.</p><p>- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas une arnaque ce voyage ?</p><p>- Étant donné que c'était un tirage à mon boulot, c'est évident que ce n'est pas une arnaque.</p><p>- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'accepterais de passer une semaine avec toi ?</p><p>- C'est un voyages toutes dépenses payées, et dans le pire des cas, je suis prêt à débourser le transport de chez toi jusqu'à chez moi, puisque le départ se fait à partir de Cuers. Honnêtement, tu es vachement plus endurable que les gonzesses avec qui je travaille.</p><p>- C'est intéressant, en plus j'adore le ski, on y va tous les ans en famille, mais pas cette année, mon père s'est cassé une jambe. C'est quand ?</p><p>- La date est à déterminer, il va juste rester à faire les réservations.</p><p>- Voyons voir, je vais chez ma famille pour Noël et le jour de l'an, je finis la fac la semaine prochaine. Donc je dirais que le séjour devrait être du cinq au douze janvier. Ça te va ?</p><p>- Oui, ça me va, je m'occupe du reste, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je te rappelle.</p><p>- Oui, c'est bon, dans ce cas je retourne à mon donjon, bye</p><p>- Bon et moi il est temps d'aller au lit... Gabrielle ?</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Euh. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il rajouta : Bonne nuit.</p><p>- C'est ça, bonne nuit.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Chez Morgan</em>
</p><p>Gabrielle venait de raccrocher, il regarda son téléphone quelques instants avant de régler son alarme et mettre l'appareil sur sa table de chevet. Il s'installa sur le dos et pensa à la jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années, mais n'avait vu que quelques fois IRL, avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il prit une douche, s'habilla, mangea et se rendit au travail comme tous les matins. Les locaux étaient encore calmes à cette heure-là, surtout après la soirée de la veille. Il se rendit au bureau de sa patronne pour plus d'informations sur la procédure pour le voyage, celle-ci lui donna les formulaires à remplir afin de les envoyer à Argentière pour arranger le séjour. Il prit les feuilles et retourna à son bureau pour travailler. À la fin de la journée, il retourna chez lui et remplit la paperasse, qu'il retourna à sa patronne le lendemain. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Un peu moins de trois semaines plus tard (le quatre janvier 2014) à Aix-en-Provence, chez les parents de Gabrielle.</em>
</p><p>Gabrielle faisait des allers-retours dans sa chambre. Elle était quelque peu en colère, car le bus qu'elle devait prendre partait dans à peine une heure et Morgan ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé son billet. Bouillant quelque peu, elle décida de se changer les idées et se rendit au salon pour regarder la télévision. Sa petite sœur était déjà devant et regardait un reportage sur la chaîne Féminine TV à propos du dernier film populaire auprès des adolescentes. Voyant que le reportage était par Morgan, elle attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « sale misogyne de bon à rien et macho de première classe ». Sa petite sœur la regarda, choquée, elle n'avait pas tout compris. Gabrielle avait mis la chaîne Nolife et on pouvait y voir une entrevue avec Fantöm, Heimdäl, Saphir et Ystos qui parlaient du jeu Horizon, un sujet qui l’intéressait davantage. Elle s'installa à côté de sa sœur en bougonnant à propos Morgan.</p><p>- Euh Gaby, ça va ?</p><p>- Oui ça va, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sur un ton furieux.</p><p>- Euh... Tu viens de changer de chaîne, totalement en furie en qualifiant quelqu'un, le reporteur j'ai l'impression, de sale misogyne, de bon à rien et de macho de première classe. Pourquoi ? Normalement, tu le regarde les yeux pleins d'étoiles.</p><p>- Pppffff même pas vrai et parce que ces trois qualificatifs lui vont très bien. Répondit-elle en grognant.</p><p>- Toujours intéressant de savoir où je me situe dans ton estime.</p><p>- Morgan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Comment tu as eu cette adresse ? Et, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?</p><p>- Euh attends, c'est vraiment le mec de la télé ça ?</p><p>- Moui, malheureusement, c'est vraiment lui, marmonna Gabrielle.</p><p>- Pour répondre à tes questions : de un, je suis venu te chercher en personne et de deux : j'ai demandé à... eeeuuh... Catherine puisque tu n'étais pas à ton appartement. Pour la troisième question, assez longtemps pour avoir entendu ta sœur reprendre tes propos à mon sujet. Des étoiles hein ? Présentement, j'ai plus l'impression d'y voir des éclairs. Où sont tes bagages ?</p><p>Gabrielle se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre, en prenant soin d'attraper Morgan par le col de son chandail alors que celui-ci avait porté son attention sur la télévision, où Max Middle parlait des prouesses de leur guilde. Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était relativement neutre contrairement à son appartement qui était remplis d'objets geeks. Il arqua un sourcil.</p><p>- Oui bon, mes parents ont reconverti ma chambre en seconde chambre d'amis quand je suis déménagé en appartement, maintenant que je suis de retour, en attendant de trouver du boulot, mes choses sont dans des cartons au sous-sol. Bon voilà mes valises, et avant que tu fasses une remarque misogyne, oui c'est uniquement des choses essentielles. Comme on y va chaque année, je possède déjà l'équipement pour faire du ski.</p><p>Il y en avait trois. L'une contenait des vêtements normaux, pyjama, sous-vêtements et des vêtements de soirée. Une autre contenait son équipement de sports d'hiver puisque le manteau, le pantalon et les bottes prenaient presque la valise au complet, laissant peu de place pour des gants, un bonnet, un foulard et des caches-oreilles. Un sac à dos contenait son ordinateur portable, son chargeur de téléphone, des livres et une trousse contenant les produits comme du gel de douche, du shampoing, du dentifrice, sa brosse à dents ainsi que sa brosse à cheveux et des élastiques. Gabrielle prit la valise avec l'équipement d'hiver et laissa le sac à dos et la seconde valise avec les vêtements aux bons soins de Morgan. Il fut heureux qu'elle ne lui fasse pas transporter le tout jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils déposèrent les bagages à la porte et Gabrielle alla rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur dans le salon, Morgan la suivant un peu en retrait, observait la scène.</p><p>- Bon j'y vais, je serai de retour le douze ou le treize, annonça la jeune femme.</p><p>- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour aller une semaine en voyage avec lui ? Demanda sa petite sœur, un peu jalouse, celle-ci vouant une certaine admiration pour l'homme.</p><p>- Il a gagné un prix et m'a invité... oui, petite sœur, je le connaissais déjà en vrai.</p><p>- Dans ce cas, bon voyage ma chérie, lui dit sa mère.</p><p>- Amuse toi bien, rajouta son père, et sois prudente.</p><p>Ce dernier lança un regard en direction de Morgan, lui faisant silencieusement savoir maintes souffrances s'il faisait du mal à sa fille. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Gabrielle fit un câlin à ses parents et sa petite sœur avant d'aller enfiler son manteau et ses bottes. Elle leur fit un dernier au revoir et ils sortirent de la maison avec les bagages, qu'ils rangèrent dans la voiture de Morgan. Celui-ci prit place derrière le volant alors que Gabrielle s'installa à la place du passager, le début du voyage se fit dans un silence relatif avec de la musique en fond. Pour deux personnes qui passaient leur temps à s'engueuler et s'insulter sur le jeu, ils n'avaient apparemment rien à dire à ce moment. Gabrielle regardait dehors, le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà et les villages étaient encore éclairés par les décorations de Noël en tout genre. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle marmonna pour elle-même.</p><p>- Ppff, franchement, des étoiles, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce qu'elle raconte.</p><p>- Ne l'écoute pas, les petites sœurs ça dit n'importe quoi pour faire chier.</p><p>- Ouais, ouais... Répondit Gabrielle sur un ton monotone.</p><p>- Bon, là tu sonnes comme Ivy.</p><p>- Mouais, si non pourquoi venir me chercher alors que j'aurais très bien pu prendre le bus ?</p><p>- On part quand même à 7 h demain matin, je n'avais pas envie de me lever à 3 h pour aller te chercher à la station de bus. Et l’essence pour deux heures de route revenait moins cher que les billets de bus.</p><p>- Évidemment, tu penses encore à toi en premier, macho.</p><p>Gabrielle prit son lecteur mp3 et mit ses écouteurs afin d'écouter sa propre musique et non celle qui jouait dans la voiture. Le trajet se passa relativement bien et en silence, avec quelques querelles par-ci par-là, rien d’inhabituel avec ces deux-là. À mi-chemin, Morgan arrêta dans une petite ville pour faire le plein, et ils en profitèrent pour manger avant de reprendre la route. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la même ambiance qu'au début, Morgan ayant décidé de laisser ses remarques de côté le plus possible, même s'il risquait d'en laisser sortir quelques-unes. Il savait que c'était contraire à son tempérament habituel en présence de la jeune femme, tant en ligne qu'en vrai, mais là, ce n'était pas quelques heures, mais plusieurs jours qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. La bonne entente était primordiale pour le bon déroulement du voyage, surtout s'ils devaient en plus être dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il reprit les bagages de Gabrielle, qu'il entra à l’intérieur, se doutant qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la jeune femme.</p><p>- Voici mon chez moi, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu as juste à le dire.</p><p>La jeune femme arqua un sourcil à toute cette gentillesse et suivit Morgan jusqu'à sa chambre, où une pile de draps et couvertures propres attendaient bien sagement sur le lit que quelqu'un les installe. Il déposa les bagages au pied du lit, laissant clairement savoir que c'était là qu'elle devait dormir. Il lui fit visiter le reste de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon. Comme il restait un peu de temps avant d'aller dormir, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et Morgan alluma la Wii sur le jeu de Mario Kart. Il ne fallut même pas cinq minutes avant qu'ils s'envoient insultes par-dessus insultes, mais ils éprouvèrent un certain plaisir et satisfaction à s'envoyer des piques l'un l'autre. Après une vingtaine de courses, ils allèrent se coucher. Gabrielle installa les draps et se changea pour se mettre au lit, réglant son cadran pour 6 h. Ayant pris une douche quelques heures plus tôt, ça pouvait attendre au lendemain soir. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents avant de retourner dans la chambre et s'installa confortablement pour dormir. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa situation, ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l’invitation. Elle repensa à ce que Charlotte, sa petite sœur, qui avait quand même vingt ans, lui disait à chaque fois qu'elle écoutait Féminine TV, comme quoi elle regardait juste pour les beaux yeux bleus du seul reporteur masculin de la chaîne. L'ayant surprise à plusieurs occasions à regarder des reportages, même si elle détestait le sujet traité, Charlotte la taquinait ensuite pendant des heures avec ''son beau Morgan'' allant jusqu'à dire que Gabrielle rougissait chaque fois que le sujet était abordé et qu'elle essayait de dénier les allégations de la plus jeune. Elle réalisa que cette dernière avait probablement raison, réalisation qui la frappait alors qu'elle était couchée dans la chambre de l'homme en question, dont elle était visiblement tombée amoureuse à un certain point. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée et se réveilla le lendemain matin au son de son cadran à côté du lit et de la douche dans la pièce voisine. Encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, elle eut un moment d'hésitation, ne sachant plus où elle était, ce qui lui revenu au bout de quelques instants. Elle sortit à contre cœur de ce lit douillet pour rencontrer la fraîcheur ambiante, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit la valise contenant ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que son chandail à mettre, quelques coups timides se font entendre à la porte.</p><p>- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda Morgan</p><p>- Deux secondes, répondit-elle en enfilant son haut. C'est bon.</p><p>Alors que Gabrielle s'était assise sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Morgan, portant uniquement une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humides dégoulinant légèrement sur son torse. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la commode, où il en sortit des vêtements propres, puis retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller. Une fois les deux jeunes adultes habillés, ils s’installèrent à la table pour manger un peu avant le départ. À 7 h pile, la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivé de leur transport. Ils chargèrent les bagages dans la limousine, sur ce point ils n'y étaient pas aller de main morte, mais comme le voyage durait plus de cinq heures, il fallait du confort.</p><p>Le trajet se passa très bien, ils dormirent quelques heures supplémentaires. Morgan se réveilla le premier et attrapa la télécommande, bien décidé à regarder un film. Il regarda les choix et mit Le Retour du Jedi, il s'installa bien confortablement dans le siège et regarda le film. Lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla un peu après, elle alla s'installer aux côtés de l'homme pour le film. Une fois ce dernier terminé, Gabrielle regarda la pile de DVD et en inséra un dans le lecteur. Morgan se crispa légèrement, s'attendant à devoir endurer un film de fille, mais fut soulager de voir apparaître le logo de MARVEL. Elle avait mis le film des Avengers, qu'ils regardèrent en silence, mais un peu avant la fin, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le chauffeur sorti les bagages alors que Morgan se rendit à la réception pour récupérer les clés de la chambre. Une fois cela fait, il garda une carte et donna la seconde à Gabrielle, il était hors de question qu'il passe tout son temps avec elle. Se rendant à la chambre, ils étaient suivis par un employé poussant le chariot sur lequel était leurs bagages. Morgan ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, celle-ci était plutôt simple mais assez spacieuse et confortable. Aux yeux de Morgan, il n'y avait qu'un seul petit défaut.</p><p>- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Morgan.</p><p>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit.</p><p>- Ah non, je ne veux pas dormir avec un sale misogyne comme toi.</p><p>- Tu crois que j'ai plus envie de dormir avec une radine dans ton genre.</p><p>- Prends le divan si t'es pas content...</p><p>- Il n'y a pas de divan, justement. Pas le choix de partager le lit. Ça ou un de nous dors par terre.</p><p>- Ah non, ça c'est hors de question, je ne dormirai pas sur le sol.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je t'aurais fait dormir par terre ?</p><p>- Parce que tu me détestes ?</p><p>- Voyons, si je te détesterais réellement, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de venir.</p><p>- Mouais, tu marques un point le macho.</p><p>- Sale féministe.</p><p>Ils défirent leurs valises, plaçant les vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode, les produit d'hygiène dans la salle de bain et leur appareils électroniques sur la table de chevet de leur côté du lit. Morgan, en rageant ses affaires dans la salle de bain, fut surpris que Gabrielle n’ait apporté aucun maquillage, quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait, les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle n'en portait pas, sauf pour un peu d'eye-liner. ''Bon, au moins je n'aurai pas à l'attendre des heures qu'elle se maquille le matin'', pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Gabrielle était installée à son ordinateur, assise sur le lit. Morgan s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et vit qu'elle était sur Horizon et parlait avec Golgotha, puisqu'il n'était pas connecté, il ne pouvait entendre ce que Catherine disait.</p><p>- Dans une semaine... Oui, je sais... Oui, il est passé... me prendre... à Argentière... non, avec Morgan... je sais... je vais essayer... Bon je te laisse, on va faire du ski.</p><p>Gabrielle ferma son ordinateur portable, qu'elle remit sur la table de chevet. Elle sortit son équipement de sport et ils sortirent pour se rendre à la station de ski en taxi. Une fois sur place, ils récupérèrent les passes, Morgan emprunta le matériel nécessaire alors que Gabrielle avait seulement besoin de ski, car elle n'avait pas apporté les siens. Ils choisirent les pistes de niveau intermédiaire, Morgan n'ayant pas skié depuis plusieurs années et comme Gabrielle était habituée aux pistes de niveau plus avancé, il était hors de question pour elle d'aller sur celles pour débutant. Une fois en haut de la pente, ils décidèrent d'y aller en même temps. Ayant l'habitude, Gabrielle y alla à bonne vitesse et atteignit la fin de la piste sans aucun problème. Une fois en bas, elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle. Morgan s'était pris dans un petit sapin et arriva en bas de la piste, couché sur le ventre et le visage plein de neige, heureusement qu'il portait un foulard et des lunettes de protection. Se retenant de rire, elle l'aida à se relever, ce dernier ayant subi des dommages à son égo d'homme qu'une fille soit meilleure que lui dans un sport. Après quelques heures sur la piste, et le soleil déclinant rapidement au loin, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel, tremblant légèrement de froid. Comme il était encore relativement tôt, ils s'installèrent chacun devant leur ordinateur pour profiter un peu d'Horizon avant le repas du soir. Jouant chacun de leur côté, Omega Zell avec les membres de la guilde de justice et Gaea avec son fervent serviteur le chevalier Meuhmeuh. Il n'y avait pas d’événement majeur cette journée-là et elle en profita pour escroquer le plus de joueurs possibles en ce début de soirée. Vers 20 h, ils se rendirent à pied dans un petit restaurant non loin de l'hôtel. Une fois sur place, une serveuse vint leur annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir attendre, car il n'y avait plus de table de libre. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, un homme s'approcha d'eux et Morgan se tendit au son de la voix.</p><p>- Mademoiselle Jolivet, quel plaisir de vous voir ici.</p><p>- Monsieur Saquebien ?</p><p>- Hé oui, pour vous servir, gente dame. Je suis ici avec Théodore, mon fils, et il y a deux places de disponibles à notre table pour vous et votre noble compagnon.</p><p>Philippe Saquebien, le vrai nom de Tenshirock, regarda le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas fumées. Il vit le journaliste trembler légèrement de peur face à lui, le hacker claqua des doigts, ce qui eut pour résultats de faire sursauter Morgan, qui se détendit légèrement quelques seconde plus tard lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne dansait pas.</p><p>- Oh, oh, ce n'est pas un duo que j'aurais cru voir un jour. Donc, vous vous joignez à nous, jeunes gens ?</p><p>- N...., commença Morgan.</p><p>- Bien entendu, mon cher, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dehors.</p><p>- Tu es folle, pas avec ce hacker de merde, murmura Morgan à l'oreille de Gabrielle.</p><p>- Je doute qu'il soit désagréable, puisqu'on le croise dans la vie réelle et non dans le jeu, ce n'est pas comme si ici, il pouvait te faire danser avec un simple claquement de doigts.</p><p>Ils suivirent l'homme jusqu'à sa table et une serveuse vint leur apporter le menu. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Gabrielle choisit le met le plus cher du menu, faut bien en profiter quand c'est toutes dépenses payées, ainsi que la meilleure bouteille de vin disponible. Morgan arqua un sourcil et commanda quelque chose de plus modeste, mais profita de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre en raison du prix, mais qu'il adorait manger. C'était une assiette de gigot d'agneau bien savoureux, la spécialité de la maison, et le vin parfait pour l'accompagner. Le serveur revint quelques instants plus tard et prit la commande des quatre personnes autour de la table, le père et son fil n'ayant pas encore choisi lorsque Morgan et Gabrielle sont entrés dans le restaurant.</p><p>- Dites, les jeunes, vous n'y aller pas de main morte sur la bouffe.</p><p>- Bah quand tout est payé, faut bien en profiter, non ?</p><p>- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec cette radine de malheur.</p><p>- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? Demanda le hacker.</p><p>- Bah j'ai gagné un voyage et Gaea est la fille la moins chiante que je connaisse... bon il y a aussi ma sœur, mais elle déteste le ski et le froid.</p><p>- Oh, dommage, pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que vos querelles dans le jeu cachaient un charmant jeune couple dans la vie réelle, quel dommage.</p><p>- QUOI ! Moi ? Avec ça ? Jamais ! S'exclamèrent les deux personnes à l’unisson.</p><p>- Encore un point où ils semblent être d'accord, rajouta Théodore.</p><p>Un peu énervé, Morgan était sur le point de dire le fond de sa pensé au jeune homme gothique. Voyant ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire, Gabrielle se permit d'intervenir pour éviter un drame, en murmurant à l'oreille.</p><p>-Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ce que tu as sur le bout de la langue, c'est quand même Judge Dead, le MJ principal d'Horizon, donc si tu tiens à ton berserker du crépuscule, évite de le contrarier.</p><p>Suivant les conseils de son amie, il ne dit rien et ils passèrent un agréable moment. Une fois le repas terminé, incluant le dessert, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté pour la nuit. Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Gabrielle alla directement dans la douche, et lorsqu'elle en ressorti plus tard, Morgan était installé sous la couverture avec son ordinateur. Le seul vêtement qu'elle portait était une légère chemise de nuit en soie bleu ciel, cette dernière avait un décolleté relativement plongeant, de fines bretelles et arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Morgan ne put s'empêcher de regarder le plus discrètement possible, se demandant à quoi elle avait pensé d'apporter ce type de vêtement. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté et sorti un roman qu'elle se mit à lire dans le silence relatif, uniquement rompu par les cliquetis réguliers des touches sur lesquelles on appuie. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se mirent au lit et passèrent, malheureusement, une très mauvaise nuit. Il faisait plutôt frais dans la chambre et ayant uniquement une seule couverture chaude à leur disposition, ils devaient se la partager. Puisqu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chacun à une extrémité du lit et que la couverture n'était pas des plus large, il y a avait beaucoup d'espace où l'air glacial pouvait s'engouffrer dessous, les faisant ainsi grelotter de froid. Ils passèrent aussi la moitié de la nuit à s'arracher la couverture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vers 7 h du matin, Morgan se réveilla complètement frigorifié, Gabrielle avait tiré sur la couverture et le drap, le laissant sans rien pour le recouvrir autre que son boxer et son t-shirt. Plutôt que de se bagarrer pour en récupérer un bout, il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer un peu. Alors qu'il était sous le jet d'eau, il pensait à la jeune femme, qu'il avait rencontré six ans plus tôt sous le pseudo de Gaea l'invocatrice. Il l'avait rencontré réellement quelques années plus tôt à cause de son travail de reporter, l'avait ensuite revue à quelques reprises dans les semaines suivantes et ne l'avait pas revue jusqu'à deux jours plus tôt. Il repensa à la façon dont son cœur se mettait à battre de façon incontrôlé chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Gabrielle dans ses écouteurs ou au téléphone, surtout depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même guilde. Les papillons dans son ventre alors qu'il était allé la chercher quelques jours plus tôt, et son sourire incontrôlé quand il avait entendu la conversation entre elle et sa sœur. Même avec les insultes, tellement habituelles qu'il venait à les apprécier malgré tout. La réalisation qu'il était amoureux d'elle le frappa de plein fouet et il en frissonna. Il passa quinze minutes à se demander s'il devait le lui dire ou non, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction et qu'elle le rejette. Une fois la douche terminée, il retourna dans la chambre et vit que la jeune femme dormait encore. N'ayant pas le courage de la réveiller, il s'installa de son côté du lit avec son ordinateur, tout en jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps à son amie.  </p><p>Une fois la jeune femme réveillée, elle s'habilla et ils partirent manger dans un petit restaurant du coin avant de rejoindre les pistes de ski. Bien que toujours un peu maladroit, Morgan commençait à se réhabituer au fil des descentes et lorsque le soleil se coucha, il était satisfait de la journée et confiant de pouvoir attaquer les pistes de niveau supérieur. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel épuisés, mais heureux de la journée. Pour cette deuxième soirée, Morgan avait décidé de faire une petite surprise pour Gabrielle et en profita aussi pour se faire plaisir, il avait donc réservé une heure de massage complet pour tous les deux. Il en avait bien besoin, après les nombreuses chutes de la veille et rajouté à l'exercice de la journée, il était courbaturé de partout, ce qui ne semblait pas trop être le cas de sa compagne de voyage. Il prit une douche rapide et conseilla à Gabrielle de faire pareil puisqu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, il la conduisit au travers de l'hôtel jusqu'à une grande salle de massage, un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Une employé s'approcha d'eux et les conduisit à des petites cabines pour qu'ils puissent se déshabiller et revêtir les peignoirs qui étaient fournis. Ils s'installèrent sur les tables et deux masseuses s'occupèrent d'eux. Elles faisaient des miracles sur leurs muscles crispés et à la fin de la séance, Gabrielle somnolait et Morgan était à peine plus réveillé tellement le message les avait détendus. Ils allèrent ensuite manger et finirent la soirée devant des films, bien installés confortablement dans le lit. Cette nuit-là fut un peu moins pénible que la veille, car ne voulant pas avoir froid pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre afin d'être bien entourés par la couverture. La journée c'était bien déroulée, et à part quelques remarques désobligeantes par-ci par-là, qui étaient plus par habitude que réellement pour insulter l'autre, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils étaient bien au chaud dans le lit, ils se préparèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain avant de se rendre au restaurant pour le repas du matin. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, plutôt que de se rendre directement à la station de ski, ils en profitèrent pour visiter un peu les alentours, jusqu'à l'heure du midi.  Lorsque midi arriva, ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant où ils mangèrent avant de prendre le taxi jusqu'à la station de ski. Cette journée-ci, ils partirent sur les pistes avancées, et passèrent une agréable journée à skier. Une fois le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, satisfaits de leur journée. Ils prirent chacun une douche rapide et Morgan amena Gabrielle vers la deuxième surprise de leur séjour, le sauna de l'hôtel, qu'il avait réservé. Morgan n'était pas certain quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme, mais un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que cette dernière était heureuse de pouvoir se détendre. Ils allèrent se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la salle où régnait une forte chaleur, Morgan s'installa sur le banc, tout en gardant la serviette autour de sa taille, n’ayant pas l'intention de se mettre complètement nu sans savoir si ça dérangerait son amie. Visiblement, il avait fait le bon choix, lorsqu'il vit Gabrielle vêtu d'une serviette qui cachait son corps à partir de la poitrine jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Elle alla s’asseoir à côté de Morgan, sans toutefois être trop proche et garda la serviette bien en place. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise et n'osaient pas regarder l'autre. Ils passèrent un bon cinq minutes sans parler, dans un silence semi confortable, profitant du calme de l'endroit pour se détendre le plus possible. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, ils discutèrent un peu de leur séjour et lorsque la demi-heure de réservé fut terminée, Morgan se leva et oubliant un petit détail se nommant la gravité, et ne l'ayant pas tenue, sa serviette tomba au sol. Ses fesses étant ainsi exposées à la vue de Gabrielle, qui ne se gêna pas pour regarder du coin de l'œil alors que le jeune homme se penchait pour ramasser la serviette. Ils retournèrent à leur chambre dans un silence inconfortable, Morgan toujours mal à l'aise de l'incident. Ils allèrent ensuite manger et finir la soirée chacun de leur côté sur leur ordinateur. Ils allèrent se coucher vers minuit, gardant une certaine distance entre eux.</p><p>À un moment pendant la nuit, Morgan se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa que c'était Gabrielle, qui s'était rapprochée et qui était maintenant blottit contre son dos. Il se tourna doucement, passant son bras sous l'oreiller de la jeune femme, qui sans se réveiller, se retourna aussi. Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui et entremêlant leurs jambes ensemble, il se rendormit.</p><p>Gabrielle se réveilla tranquillement, sentant la chaleur l'entourer, elle soupira de bien-être. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant que la chaleur autour d'elle était dégagé par le corps contre son dos. Elle referma les yeux et profita au maximum du moment présent, étant certaine que les chances que ça se reproduise soit nulles. Elle sentit l'homme bouger légèrement, resserrant son bras autour d'elle, le nez qui s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux et une bosse bien dure se presser contre ses fesses. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, se demandant s'il était endormi ou réveillé.</p><p>- Morgan ? demanda Gabrielle.</p><p>- Oui ? lui répondit-il parfaitement réveillé.</p><p>- Tu fais quoi là ?</p><p>- Bah je te colle, ça ne se voit pas ?</p><p>- Oui, ça j'avais bien remarqué, mais pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que j'en avais envie. Puisque tu ne fais rien pour t'en aller, j'en conclue que tu aimes ça, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Dans tes rêves, mais plutôt que de s’éloigner, elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, frottant volontairement ses fesses contre l'érection qui s’intensifia sous la pression.</p><p>Morgan se décala légèrement, juste assez afin de retourner la jeune femme sur le dos et il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il était suffisamment proche pour que leur souffle se mélangent et tranquillement, il se rapprocha de son visage, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'éloigner si elle le voulait. Il arrête à quelques centimètres de son visages un court instant avant de combler la distance et déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. Celle-ci répondit avidement au baiser, allant jusqu'à l’approfondir, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'homme au-dessus elle. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard, et elle en profita pour enlever le vêtement. Morgan se déplaça vers le bas et passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit, déposant de rapides baisers à mesure qu'il montait le vêtement. Lorsqu'il eut révélé les seins, il s'attarda quelques instants à cet endroit, envoyant des frissons dans le corps sous lui. Il enleva ensuite le vêtement, le tenant par les bretelles, il l'examina plus attentivement avec un sourire narquois.</p><p>- J'imagine que tu l'as fait exprès d'apporter un truc aussi indécent alors que tu savais très bien qu'on allait partager une chambre, c'est difficile de regarder ailleurs.</p><p>- Pervers !</p><p>- Aguicheuse !</p><p>Il lança le vêtement à l'autre bout de la chambre et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Un frisson de plaisir se fit sentir et retourna s'étendre par-dessus sa compagne, qu'il embrassa avidement, tout en se frottant contre elle. Une fois à bout de souffle, il s'éloigna d'elle afin de retirer sa petite culotte, qui alla choir dans un coin de la chambre. Son propre sous-vêtement suivit peu de temps après et les deux jeunes adultes enfin nus s'observèrent pendant un moment. Il s’allongea de nouveau sur elle, la caressant doucement. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle soit prête, il lui fit tendrement l'amour, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.</p><p>Plus tard, ils étaient étendus dans le lit, profitant du moment de bien-être post-orgasmique. Gabrielle était collée contre le côté gauche de Morgan, traçant délicatement et paresseusement le tatouage sur son avant-bras du bout d'un doigt. Celui-ci passait doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de celle qui était devenu son amante. Aucun des deux n'avait le courage de briser le silence confortable de ce moment magique. Il se tourna sur le côté, entourant la taille de la jeune femme qu'il rapprocha de lui, déposant des baisers rapides dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa avec force et il répondit au baiser avec plaisir, la faisant rouler sur le dos alors qu'il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Étant déjà nus, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois, cependant, ce fut avec passion et non avec la délicatesse de leur première fois.</p><p>Ils étaient encore en pleine action lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Morgan poussa un grognement mécontent, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller ouvrir, espérant que la personne s'en aille. Il allait recommencer à bouger lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et qu'un employé entra dans la chambre. Du moins, il en conclut que c'était un employé s'il avait pu ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle était verrouillée. Il tourna la tête pour crier après l'intrus, mais dû retenir un cri d'horreur quand il reconnut l'homme, qui les regardaient mal à l'aise.</p><p>- Eh merde ! marmonna Morgan, on est foutu.</p><p>L'homme du service de chambre était Philippe Saquebien. Ce dernier était surpris, de premièrement tomber sur un couple en plein ébats sexuels, quoique ce n'était pas la premièrement fois que ça lui arrivait, et que deuxièmement, le couple en question soit Morgan et Gabrielle.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Gabrielle.</p><p>- Mon travail, jeunes gens, dit-il en détournant son regard. Si vous aviez pris la peine de regarder comme il faut, vous auriez remarqué qu'à cette heure-ci, le service de chambre passe. Elles n'apparaissent pas par magie, les serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. Le petit panneau « ne pas déranger » sert à éviter ce genre de désagrément. Bonne journée.</p><p>Philippe déposa les serviettes propres sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et sorti, ce n'était pas le moment de passer des commentaires sur ce qu'il venait de voir et il le savait très bien. Par contre, il avait un détail croustillant pour les faire chanter sur Horizon et n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Dans la chambre, Gabrielle et Morgan se regardaient, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.</p><p>- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Morgan.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas.</p><p>- Je réitère ce que j'ai dit, on est foutu, il planifie sûrement déjà un plan avec ça.</p><p>- Mouais.</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ils étaient assis sur le lit, toujours sans aucun vêtement, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce qui s'était passé depuis leur réveil. Morgan observa Gabrielle du coin de l'œil, cherchant le courage de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Elle bougea pour se lever du lit, mais Morgan fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres sans toutefois combler la distance, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y voyait de la surprise et de l'interrogation, probablement dut au mouvement brusque, mais il n'y avait aucune crainte ou haine, ou autres sentiments négatifs. Gabrielle eut à peine le temps de réagir avant qu'elle se retrouve à regarder les yeux bleus qui la regardait, yeux où elle voyait une certaine crainte et qui semblaient faire un effort pour ne pas fuir. Elle le vit inspirer de manière à se donner du courage, elle se demandait bien pourquoi.</p><p>- Gabrielle ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Eeeeuuuhhhh, comment dire ? Je… je... je...</p><p>La fin de la phrase se termina en balbutiement incompréhensible et il arrêta de parler, regardant vers le bas, totalement embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Gabrielle avait un sourire en coin, ça lui ramenait en mémoire l'époque où l'homme n’arrivait pas à sortir une phrase cohérente en face de Fantöm. Gabrielle attrapa délicatement le menton de Morgan et lui souleva la tête, celui-ci détourna le regard.</p><p>- Bon faut toujours tout faire soi-même, marmonna-t-elle, et un peu plus fort elle ajouta : Morgan, je t'aime.</p><p>Elle avait peine dit ces mots, qu'elle se lança sur lui dans un baiser passionné, la force de l'impact le fit tomber sur le lit, Gabrielle couchée par-dessus lui. Après quelques secondes en état de choc, où son cerveau analysait ce qui venait de se passer, il répondit au baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Morgan regarda dans les yeux bruns en face de lui, leva la main afin de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Gabrielle. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que son amie l'aimait aussi, il trouva plus facilement le courage de lui dire.</p><p>- Gabrielle, je...</p><p>Un gargouillement sonore de ventre vide se fit entendre, protestant contre le manque de nourriture.</p><p>- t'aime aussi.... Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée.</p><p>- Et si on allait manger ? Il est presque midi.</p><p>- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim, mais avant ce serait bien de prendre une douche, tu ne crois pas ? Quoique on va retourner suer après.</p><p>- En effet, allons manger !</p><p>Ils s'habillèrent, allèrent manger et passèrent l'après-midi sur les pistes de ski, et une fois le soleil déclinant au loin, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Il y avait aussi eu des câlins et quelques baisers volés pendant la journée et Morgan trépignait d'impatience pour ce qu'il avait prévu avant le repas du soir. Il dit à Gabrielle d'aller prendre une douche, et une fois qu'elle eut finit, il y alla à son tour. Une fois fait, il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans une nouvelle partie de l'hôtel. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit qu'il avait réservé pour le hammam. Ils se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin. Morgan était assis, caressant les cheveux, qui étaient humides à cause de la vapeur les entourant, de Gabrielle, qui avait la tête sur sa cuisse. Ils relaxèrent ainsi pendant la demi-heure leur étant allouée, profitant pour se relaxer et détendre leurs muscles endoloris par les nombreuses heures de ski des derniers jours. Ils en sortirent détendus et retournèrent à leur chambre afin de prendre leur manteau pour aller manger en ville. C'était un peu frais à l'extérieur, mais le temps était très doux et poussé par une envie soudaine, en plein milieu du trottoir, Morgan attrapa Gabrielle par la taille, l'attirant ainsi à lui, l'embrassant avec passion, peu soucieux des gens autours. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il vit une grand-mère les regarder de travers, il attrapa la main de son amante et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au restaurant le plus près. Après le repas, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant la télévision. Ils s'endormirent cette nuit bien au chaud, blottis ensemble sous les couvertures.</p><p>Le reste du séjour se passa très bien, les deux dernières journées furent occupées par du ski, des repas au restaurant et quelques petits moments intimes dans le confort de la chambre. L'avant-dernière journée, ils sortirent dans un petit bar local. Il y avait une piste de danse au milieu, et alors qu'une chanson douce passait, Morgan attrapa Gabrielle par la taille et l'entraîna sur la piste pour un slow. Il s'avérait qu'il était un très bon danseur, contrairement à elle. La dernière journée, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une randonné en ski de fond dans le bois afin de profiter de l’ambiance et d’une activité un peu plus paisible que des descentes. En soirée, ils ramassèrent leurs effets personnels pour ne rien oublier lors de leur départ le lendemain matin et se couchèrent tôt. Le lendemain matin, vers 9 h, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Morgan alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Philippe.</p><p>- Bon matin à vous deux. Je viens vous prévenir que votre véhicule est arrivé. Allez, on se dépêche, je m'occupe des bagages.</p><p>Philippe attrapa les valises et sacs à dos alors que le jeune couple sorti de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la réception pour remettre les clés. Une fois fait, ils embarquèrent dans la limousine pendant que l'informaticien, certes reconvertis en employé hôtelier, chargeait la voiture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha de la porte, et lorsque Morgan ouvrit la fenêtre, il prit la parole dans le discours habituel de l'emploi qu'il occupait.</p><p>- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour et je vous souhaite un bon voyage de retours, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de rajouter avec un clin d'oeil : oh ! et j'y pense, je vous aie à l’œil tous les deux, si vous passez trop de temps sur Horizon, j'ai quelques détails croustillants à répandre.</p><p>Il fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner vers la porte de l'hôtel. Morgan remonta la fenêtre avec un grognement alors que le chauffeur mit la voiture en marche et commença à s'éloigner de l'établissement. Il attira Gabrielle à lui afin du déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il était encore un peu abasourdi à quel point ce simple geste pouvait lui procurer autant de sensations différentes et intenses. Plus jeune, il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui avait fait autant d'effets que celle qu'il embrassait à ce moment-là. Le voyage de retour se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, ils écoutèrent les trois films de Back to the Future, Gabrielle blottit dans les bras de Morgan, profitant du peu de temps qu'il leur restait ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le troisième film venait de terminer une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où habitait Morgan. Avec l'aide du chauffeur, il déchargea les bagages qu'il entra dans son appartement. Une fois seuls, ils passèrent directement à la chambre pour un petit moment intime. Pour le repas du soir, il décida de démontrer ses talents de cuisinier et de faire le repas préféré de sa nouvellement douce moitié. Il s'avérait que la réponse fut un gratin dauphinois et qu'il n'avait présentement aucun des ingrédients, le carton de lait dans le frigo n'étant plus bon après une semaine sans personne pour le boire. Ils allèrent donc faire un petit tour à l'épicerie pour acheter les ingrédients pour le repas. S'arrêtant à la section des fruits, il en prit plusieurs sortes qu'il aimait et demanda à Gabrielle de choisir ceux qu'elle aimait, il acheta aussi beaucoup de chocolat. Une fois de retour chez lui, il s'affaira dans la cuisine, avec interdiction pour Gabrielle d'y aller. Celle-ci eu un sourire en coin en repensant aux nombres de fois où elle l'avait entendu dire que la place d'une femme était devant le fourneau alors que là, il ne voulait même pas qu'elle s'en approche. Elle s'installa devant la télévision et changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur Nolife où était diffusé une émission de Chez Marcus, et elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée quand elle vit que c'était une reprise de l'émission consacré à Horizon 2.0. Se demandant ce qui se passait de si drôle, il regarda ce qu'il y avait à la télévision et ne put retenir un rire, certes un peu plus discret, lorsqu'il vit l'apparition du personnage de Sparadrap venir en aide à Grobin des Doigts à l'écran. Il retourna à ses préparatifs, et une fois le plat dans le four, il mit la table pour deux avec une belle nappe rouge et des chandelles au milieu, qu'il alluma aussitôt. Malgré son côté très misogyne, il avait un petit penchant pour tout ce qui étaient romantique lorsque la partenaire idéale était à ses côtés.</p><p>Il pensa avec regret que leur relation allait devoir rester un secret et que dans le jeu, ils allaient devoir continuer de se détester. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il en vint à détester la règle de la guilde comme quoi les membres ne devaient pas être en couple. Il était certain que Saphir, maintenant qu'elle était revenue dans le jeu, lui passerait un énorme savon si elle apprenait qu'en plus de fréquenter une fille, celle-ci était la chef de la guilde de Roxxor, leur plus grand rival du jeu. Il était bien content que le chef de la guilde soit Heimdäl, qui lui était plus enclin à sa présence, surtout si Fantöm s'en mêlait et était favorable à garder Omega Zell malgré tout. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il senti des bras entourer sa taille et un menton venir se nicher dans le creux de son cou.</p><p>- Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu distrait, fait deux minutes que je te regarde et que tu restes planté là, avec les ustensiles dans les mains.</p><p>- Ah, euh oui ça va, je pensais seulement à la guilde et leur règlement merdique sur les relations amoureuses.</p><p>- Ils ne sont pas obligé de le savoir, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.</p><p>Morgan plaça les ustensiles sur la table avant de se retourner et d'enlacer sa compagne, nichant son nez dans le cou de celle-ci. Il renvoya Gabrielle dans le salon alors qu'il retourna dans la cuisine afin de laver, peler et couper les fruits qu'il avait acheté, il les plaça ensuite dans un plat qu'il recouvrit de pellicule plastique et mit au réfrigérateur. Une fois que tout ce qui restait à faire était de sortir le plat du four, auquel il restait encore une dizaine de minutes, il décida d'aller rejoindre Gabrielle au salon. Il se tourna et la vit, accoudée au comptoir et qui l'observait.</p><p>- Tu sais que c'est vachement sexy un homme qui cuisine ?</p><p>- Tu trouves que je suis sexy quand je fais à manger ? Dit-il en l'enserrant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.</p><p>- Peut-être, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.</p><p>- Je t'aime, lui dit-il à l'oreille. J'n’aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, j'allais pouvoir te le dire.</p><p>- Je crois que si ça vient à s'apprendre, les gens ne croiront même pas que ça puisse être possible.</p><p>- Tenshirock nous as vu ensemble, tu sais ce dont il est capable.</p><p>- Il n'a aucune preuve physique là-dessus, en plus si la relation est réelle, il n'a, selon moi, aucune raison de nous embêter avec ça si on ne fait rien qui peut l’amener à s'en prendre à nous.</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, mais furent interrompu par une sonnerie annonçant que le repas était prêt. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour sortir le plat du four. L'odeur était alléchante, Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher d'enserrer Morgan par derrière alors que celui-ci sortit un couteau afin de couper deux grosses parts de gratin qu'il déposa dans des assiettes. Il les déposa sur la table, à chaque bouchée, des étoiles dansaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle était aux anges, le repas était exquis. Morgan souriait de plaisir, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir raté le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, et même s'il aurait essayé de faire la conversation, elle était trop absorbée par les saveurs des aliments pour porter attention à ce qu'il disait. Une fois le repas principal fini, ils allèrent regarder un peu la télévision avant d'attaquer le dessert. Une fois l'émission qu'ils regardaient fut terminée, ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, où Morgan installa un plat à fondu au milieu de la table, allumant la chandelle en dessous, il versa des morceaux de chocolat à l'intérieur pour les faire fondre, en brassant de temps en temps. Il alla ensuite chercher les fruits dans le frigo et les déposa à côté du pot de chocolat fondu. Il prit une fourchette et donna une seconde à Gabrielle, qui s'empressa de la piquer sur un bout de fraise qu'elle trempa dans le chocolat. Ils mangèrent un instant en silence. À un moment, Morgan prit un fruit qu'il trempa dans le chocolat et le tendit ensuite à Gabrielle, celle-ci le dévora avec avidité. Après quelques fruits qui atteignirent leur cible, l'un deux alla malencontreusement choir sur la joue de la jeune femme, laissant une trace de chocolat fondu derrière. Celle-ci était certain qu'il avait fait exprès, surtout lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher au-dessus de la table pour venir lécher le chocolat directement sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser délicatement.  </p><p>Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé tous les fruits et qu'il restait encore un peu de chocolat fondu, Gabrielle décida de prendre une petite revanche. Elle trempa ses doigts dans le plat et prit Morgan par surprise en lui traçant un petit cœur sur la joue avant de le lécher. Attrapant le pot de chocolat au passage, il s'enfuit dans la chambre, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne concerne que les deux jeunes adultes en question. Leur nuit fut quelque peu mouvementée, et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Ils étaient un peu déçus de devoir se séparer cette journée-là, pour une durée indéterminée, alors que Gabrielle retournait à Aix-en-Provence. Ils se levèrent et Morgan prépara le repas du matin alors que Gabrielle était dans la douche, et à sa déception, sans lui. Comme il était presque midi et qu'ils avaient faim, c'était mieux ainsi s'ils voulaient manger un minimum avant de partir. Il était en train de faire cuire leur repas, lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant sa sœur, qui avait encore décidé de lui faire, comme à chaque fois, une petite visite surprise.</p><p>- Hey, salut frangin, ça va ?</p><p>- Mouais....</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous en sous-vêtement à cette heure-ci ?</p><p>- Eeeuuuuh …. répondit-il très intelligemment.</p><p>- Bon pas grave, dit donc ça sent bon ici, tu cuisinais quelque chose ?</p><p>Sans attendre d'invitation, elle entra dans le petit appartement et vit immédiatement que la table était mise pour deux. Elle arqua un sourcil vers son frère et c'est à ce moment-là que Gabrielle sortie de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement d'un t-shirt de World of Warcraft appartenant à Morgan et une petite culotte. Comme ils étaient environ de la même taille et corpulence, le t-shirt lui arrêtait à peine plus bas que la taille, laissant le sous-vêtement clairement visible aux yeux de la nouvelle venue. Elle se demandait qui était cette fille. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la sœur de Morgan.</p><p>- Ooohhh, tu m'avais caché que tu avais une petite-amie.</p><p>- Non...</p><p>- Non quoi ?</p><p>- Je ne t'ai rien caché, ça fait seulement quelques jours...</p><p>- Ah d'accord, tu me la présente au moins ?</p><p>Entre temps, Gabrielle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre afin d'enfiler une paire de pantalon et était revenue, il avait continué de préparer le repas avant que le tout ne brûle. Morgan poussa un léger grognement à l'idée que sa sœur et que Gabrielle apprennent à se connaître en vrai. Gabrielle devait se souvenir qu'elles s'étaient déjà croisées dans le jeu, ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas de sa sœur.</p><p>- Bon ok, dit-il, Camille... Gabrielle... c'est fait.</p><p>- Enchantée Gabrielle, dites, vous vous êtes connus comment tous les deux ? demanda Camille, très curieuse.</p><p>- Dans un jeu en ligne... répondit-il avec hésitation.</p><p>- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas, cette réponse ?</p><p>- Mais on s'était quand même vue en vrai quelques fois avant, rajouta Gabrielle.</p><p>- Ah d’accord, c'est au moins ça.</p><p>Morgan alla dans la chambre pour s'habiller, laissant, avec une certaine appréhension, les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Il attrapa le premier pantalon qu’il trouva et l'enfila, il attrapa un t-shirt au hasard et le mit en sortant de la chambre, laissant le moins de temps possible à sa sœur d'aller raconter des moments embarrassants de son enfance. Lorsqu'il entendit leur conversation, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être soulagé ou désespéré qu'elles étaient en train de parler d'un truc totalement féminin. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.</p><p>- Frangin, c'est quoi les taches sur ton t-shirt ?</p><p>- Surtout que c'est à moi et non à lui.  </p><p>- Nieuh ?</p><p>Morgan regarda vers le bas et vit que en effet, le premier chandail à portée de main était un t-shirt blanc avec écrit : I &lt; 3 YAOI. C'était celui que Gabrielle portait la veille et qui était maintenant recouvert de taches de chocolat fondu. Il retourna à toute vitesse dans la chambre pour se changer, cette fois-ci, il alla chercher le t-shirt directement dans son armoire.   </p><p>- C'était du chocolat, les taches.</p><p>- Camille, va falloir que tu t'en ailles, nous devons partir dans à peine quinze minutes pour ne pas que Gabrielle soit en retard pour son rendez-vous.</p><p>- Ah d'accord... Un rendez-vous de quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?</p><p>- Examen de routine chez le dentiste, rien de grave. Dommage, sans ça, je serais bien restée plus longtemps.</p><p>- Tu peux revenir après non? demande Camille</p><p>- Bah pas vraiment, c'est à Aix-en-Provence et j'habite là-bas.</p><p>Gabrielle et Morgan se dépêchèrent de manger et il mit la vaisselle salle dans l'évier, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas trop, il allait devoir la faire plus tard. Il mit les valises dans sa voiture et ils partirent pour environ une heure de route, il avait pris une demi-heure d'avance, pour être certain d'arriver à temps et avoir assez de temps pour ne pas être à la dernière minute. Le trajet se passa dans la joie et les rires, ils discutèrent de n'importe quoi, du voyage, d'anecdotes d'Horizon, un peu de leur famille respective. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre chez les parents de Gabrielle, ils déchargèrent les bagages qu'elle alla porter dans sa chambre. Une fois cela fait, ils repartirent et Morgan déposa Gabrielle chez le dentiste.</p><p>- Tu retournes chez toi immédiatement ou tu restes encore un peu ?</p><p>- Je peux rester quelques heures de plus, mais faut pas que je parte trop tard, je dois aller bosser demain. Tu veux que j'attende ici ?</p><p>- Oui, j'aimerais bien.</p><p>- Pas de problème.</p><p>Ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, et lorsqu'elle fut appelée pour son rendez-vous, elle se dirigea vers les salles d'examen. Morgan attrapa une bande dessinée qui traînait dans un coin et eut le temps d'en lire quelques-unes en attendant le retour de son amie. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, ils retournèrent chez les parents de Gabrielle, elle le conduisit dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit avant de s'étendre au-dessus de lui.</p><p>- C'est notre dernière chance de pouvoir le faire avant que tu ne repartes, mes parents et ma sœur seront de retour dans environ trois quart d'heure, et il est hors de question que l'un d'eux nous surprenne.</p><p>- D'accord, répondit-il en attirant sa compagne à lui avant de l'embrasser.</p><p>Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt que la jeune femme portait, lui caressant le dos tout en remontant le vêtement, brisant le baiser uniquement pour le retirer. Il se leva légèrement du lit afin que Gabrielle puisse enlever le sien. Il caressa le dos sous ses doigts tout en remontant le long de la colonne, lorsqu'il atteignit l'attache du soutien-gorge, il le défi et retira délicatement le sous-vêtement, qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gabrielle alla s'agenouiller sur le sol, entre les jambes de Morgan. Elle défit tranquillement la ceinture de son amant, avant de déboutonner et d'ouvrir le jean qu'il portait. Elle appliqua volontairement une pression sur la bosse qui était déjà bien formée, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un grognement de plaisir à l'homme. Elle retira le pantalon, qui alla choir sur le plancher à ses pieds. Alors que Gabrielle se releva, Morgan s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'attira à lui. Tout en déposant des baisers sur le ventre, il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de sa compagne, enlevant le sous-vêtement au passage. Une fois la jeune femme nue, Morgan se remit en position couché et leva légèrement les hanches afin que Gabrielle puisse enlever son boxer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle retourna s'installer au-dessus de lui, se frottant légèrement contre l'érection sous elle. Ce mouvement provoqua un gémissement, où se faisait clairement entendre qu'il en voulait plus. Se plaçant correctement au-dessus de lui, elle descendit doucement sur le membre gorgé de sang, provoquant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps sous elle. Alors qu'ils firent l'amour dans cette position, Gabrielle observait chaque réaction de son amant, qui étaient plus intenses que les fois précédentes, découvrant ainsi qu'il adorait se faire dominer au lit. Ce fut avec un long râle et un coup de hanche brusque qu'il atteignit un orgasme puissant. Il était tellement sur un nuage qu'il ne remarqua pas Gabrielle le nettoyer et sortit de sa bulle lorsqu'elle le secoua pour qu'il s'habille, annonçant que ses parents venaient d'arriver, avec une quinzaine de minutes d'avance. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, finissant d'enfiler les derniers morceaux lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.</p><p>- Gabrielle, tu es là ? demanda sa mère.</p><p>- Oui maman, je suis revenue, répondit-elle, en arrivant dans le salon, suivit de Morgan.</p><p>- Vous avez passé du bon temps au moins ?</p><p>- Excellent, répondit Gabrielle joyeusement.</p><p>- Oui, madame, répondit Morgan un peu plus timidement.</p><p>C'est à ce moment que Gabrielle remarqua la raison pourquoi ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que d'habitude, sa soeur n'était avec eux.</p><p>- Charlotte n'est pas là ?</p><p>- Non, elle est partie ce matin à Toulon avec des copines de classe, elle revient dans cinq jours.</p><p>- D'accord.</p><p>- Tu restes dîner avec nous, jeune homme ?</p><p>- Euh, faudrait que je téléphone à ma patronne pour savoir à quelle heure je travaille demain.</p><p>Morgan s'excusa un moment et revint vers eux une fois son appel terminé.</p><p>- Bon, je travaille à 14 h, donc pas de problème pour le dîner, madame.</p><p>- C'est parfait, et pas de madame jeune homme.</p><p>- Oui madame... répondit Morgan un peu gêné... dans ce cas, je pourrais savoir votre prénom ?</p><p>- Ah oui, c'est Louise, et toi c'est Morgan, il me semble.</p><p>- Oui, madame... euh Louise, se reprit-il sous le regard désapprobateur de la mère de famille.  </p><p>Il n'était pas mécontent de passer plus de temps avec Gabrielle, mais il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise d'être avec ses parents. Louise était une femme charmante et il l'appréciait déjà, par contre, il ne pouvait en dire autant de monsieur Jolivet. Celui-ci passait son temps à lui lancer des regards quelque peu menaçants, surtout au début de soirée alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Gabrielle était confortablement installée contre son côté gauche alors qu'il avait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas du genre peureux, mais il avait souvent vu ce genre de regards de la part de son père en direction des garçons que sa sœur ramenait à la maison, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être sérieux. De plus, le père de Gabrielle faisait facilement plus du double de son poids avec sa grande taille et son imposante carrure. À chaque fois qu'il regardait Morgan pendant le repas, ce dernier ne pouvait se retenir de déglutir. Une fois le repas terminé, Louise demanda à Gabrielle de l'aider à faire la vaisselle, laissant les deux hommes entre eux dans le salon. Au bout de deux minutes de silence inconfortable, Morgan se leva et passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Morgan ? demanda Louise.</p><p>- Je venais proposer mon aide pour la vaisselle, vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer.</p><p>- C'est très gentil, un jeune homme bien élevé que nous avons là.</p><p>La mère mit l'éponge dans les mains de Morgan et partit aussitôt dans le salon rejoindre son mari. Gabrielle arqua un sourcil au comportement plus que contradictoire avec ce qu'il disait à longueur de journée. Morgan la regarda droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Je sais à quoi tu penses, c'est juste pour éviter d'être seul avec ton père.</p><p>- Je te comprends, arrête de parler et rends toi utile en lavant la vaisselle.</p><p>- À vos ordres madame la tyran.</p><p>Ils vaquèrent à leur tâche respective en silence, lorsqu'une idée vint à l'esprit de Morgan, il prit de la mousse et, alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, il la déposa sur le nez de Gabrielle. Attrapant une poignée de mousse, elle la lança au visage de Morgan. Les deux éclatèrent de rire comme des enfants et se lancèrent dans une bataille de mousse, inondant au passage le plancher de la cuisine. Attirée par les rires, Louise jeta un coup d’œil dans la cuisine et poussa un soupir découragé devant la scène, bien qu'avec une personne différente, qui ne changera jamais. Une fois la vaisselle terminée de laver et rangée, ils passèrent au salon pour s'installer devant le film que les parents de Gabrielle regardaient. Il était presque 22 h et Morgan pensait à partir, mais n'osait pas s'y résigner.</p><p>- Morgan ? demanda Louise, le sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>- Euh, oui ?</p><p>- Comme il se fait un peu tard, est-ce que tu préférerais passer la nuit ici ?</p><p>Morgan lança un coup d’œil rapide à Gabrielle, qui fit un signe affirmatif.</p><p>- D'accord, faut que je parte au plus tard à midi, le temps de me préparer.</p><p>- Très bien jeune homme, je vais aller te préparer ton lit.</p><p>- D'accord, répondit-il un peu confus, mais ne s'y attardant pas plus.</p><p>Le restant de la soirée se passa très bien et il était maintenant temps d'aller se coucher. Gabrielle conduisit Morgan à la chambre d'ami qui avait été préparé pour lui.</p><p>- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?</p><p>- Urg, oui, mes parents sont très croyants, surtout papa, et il refuse qu'un mec dorme dans le même lit que moi ou ma sœur, t'as pas le choix tant qu'on n'est pas mariés, tu dors dans la chambre d'amis.</p><p>- Ah d'accord, répondit-il un peu déçu. Ça arrive souvent que vous amenez des mecs ici ?</p><p>- Bah c'est arrivé à quelques reprises.</p><p>- Mouais, bon bonne nuit alors.</p><p>- Oui, bonne nuit.</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir chacun dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, monsieur Jolivet réveilla les deux dormeurs vers 9 h afin qu'ils mangent avec eux. C'était plutôt rare que les parents de Gabrielle ne travaillent pas le lundi avant-midi, et ils avaient repoussé le buffet du dimanche matin d'une journée. Ils se régalèrent de tous les délicieux mets présent sur la table, et une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle lavée, ils passèrent le peu de temps qu'il avait devant la télévision. Lorsque le cadran de Morgan sonna midi, il fut déçu de partir. Gabrielle l'accompagna à sa voiture et l'embrassa.</p><p>- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-il.</p><p>- Ouais, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se revoir prochainement.</p><p>- Moi aussi, mais avec le travail, ça n’va pas toujours être évident.</p><p>- Je t'aime.</p><p>- Je t'aime aussi chérie.</p><p>- Chérie uh?</p><p>- Oui, quoi c'est bon, faut bien que je te prouve que je ne suis pas qu'un sale macho.</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Morgan s'installe dans sa voiture et partit en direction de chez lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 mois plus tard (15 avril 2014) dans les studios de Feminine TV</em>
</p><p>- Bonjour madame Armelain, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Morgan en entrant dans le bureau de sa patronne.</p><p>- Bonjour mon cher Morgan. Je voudrais que tu te rendes au prochain tournois de tennis dans lequel participe le jeune Kevin Lepape et que tu passes une entrevue avec lui, les questions te seront fournies d'ici là.</p><p>- Bien madame, répondit Morgan, quelque peu déçu et découragé à chaque fois qu'il était question de ce joueur, c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait.</p><p>- Le tournois aura lieu le 18 avril, c'est-à-dire ce samedi-ci, à Aix-en-Provence.</p><p>- Parfait madame, j'y serai avec plaisir.</p><p>Morgan sortit du bureau de sa patronne avec le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que ce ne soit pas le but premier de son déplacement, il allait pouvoir revoir Gabrielle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail assez longtemps pour pouvoir aller la voir et les quelques journées de libre qu'il avait, il les passait à faire des quêtes avec la Guilde Justice, sous les ordres de Saphir, qui ne l'appréciait toujours pas malgré tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans le jeu. Devoir faire avec Kevin n'était qu'un petit désagrément temporaire. Malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas vus au cours des trois derniers mois, ils avaient gardé contact, passant parfois des heures au téléphone ou sur Skype, qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir utilisé une caméra pour des conversations un peu plus intimes et sexuelles. Il se demandait s'il devait lui téléphoner en rentrant ce soir-là ou attendre d'être sur place et lui faire la surprise de sa présence. Il décida du second choix. C'est avec le sourire qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là et les jours suivant, il fut dans une si bonne humeur permanente que tous ses collègues se posèrent des questions.</p><p>
  <em>18 avril (Aix-en-Provence, chez les Jolivet vers 13 h )</em>
</p><p>Gabrielle regardait la télévision dans le salon lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Avec un grognement, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de sa sœur. Elle le regarda quelques secondes de haut en bas avant que celui-ci ne parle.</p><p>- Est-ce que Charlotte est là ?</p><p>- Oui, j'arrive, répondit Charlotte, qui était arrivé en courant en ayant entendu la porte. Salut Thomas.</p><p>Ils sortirent alors que Gabrielle referma la porte derrière eux. Thomas prit la main de Charlotte et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de tennis. Charlotte était très excité, car même si elle n'était pas une grande amateure de sport, elle suivait la carrière de Kevin Lepape depuis quelques années. Elle avait été très surprise quand elle avait su que son nouveau copain était le petit frère du joueur vedette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l’événement, il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début et Thomas se dirigea directement vers son frère.</p><p>- Hé Thomas ! Hé salut, tu dois être Charlotte ? salua Kevin, avec la bonne humeur qui le caractérise.</p><p>- Oui, je suis bien Charlotte, répondit celle-ci en rougissant, mais Kevin était déjà parti sur un autre sujet.</p><p>- Thomas, Omega Zell est là aussi, je l'ai vu plus tôt, mais il était occupé avec son matériel.</p><p>- Omega... Zell ? demanda Charlotte, un peu perdue.</p><p>- Quelqu'un qui joue à un MMO avec nous.</p><p>- Tu sais au moins c'est quoi ? questionna Kevin sur son ton un peu enfantin.</p><p>- Oui, je sais que ma sœur joue à ce genre de jeu, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop les jeux en ligne.</p><p>- Dommage, ça aurait été bien un nouveau membre dans la guilde, répondit-il un peu déçu.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entraîneur arriva et annonça à Kevin qu'il était temps qu'il entre sur le terrain. Il sortit en gambadant, faisant un signe de la main à son frère et sa compagne. Charlotte était peu estomaquée du comportement de l'aîné Lepape. Alors qu'ils se dirigaient dans les gradins pour regarder la partie, elle ne put retenir sa question plus longtemps :</p><p>- Est-ce qu'il est toujours de même ou c'est le stress ?</p><p>- Il est toujours comme ça, quoique des fois il est pire. Étonnamment, quelques fois, il peut faire preuve de maturité et ça surprend toujours.</p><p>La partie fut intense, les deux joueurs étant du même niveau, les échanges de balle étaient longs et spectaculaires à voir. Kevin remporta la partie alors que le résultat était très serré toute la durée du jeu. Kevin fit le tour du terrain une fois en sautillant et alla rejoindre les divers journalistes afin de répondre aux questions de ceux-ci. Thomas nota qu'il y en avait un légèrement en retrait et qui semblait attendre que les autres soient partis pour faire son travail, au grand désespoir de celle qui s'occupait de la caméra. Il se passa dix minutes avant que la horde de journalistes s'éloigne, Thomas s'approcha pour remarquer que celui qui était resté en retrait se dirigeait vers Kevin, qui le reconnu à voir la joie qui passa sur son visage.</p><p>- Omega Zell ! s'exclama le Toulonnais.</p><p>Morgan afficha un air quelque peu contrarié alors que la fille qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas comprendre l'exclamation de l'homme. Charlotte fronça les sourcils, alors que Thomas souriait, en reconnaissant l'homme de Feminine TV. Elle était légèrement confuse, elle comprit que l'homme devant elle était la personne que Kevin surnommait Omega Zell et que ce même homme était sujet d'admiration auprès de sa sœur. Elle s'apprêtait à l'aborder, mais il avait déjà commencé à poser ses questions. Thomas le voyait pour la première fois en vrai et comprit pourquoi il avait attendu avant de faire son travail. Il remarqua Charlotte trépigner d'impatience du coin de l’œil et supposa, que comme bien des filles, elle était adepte de ses reportages. Il avait souvent entendu les filles parler de lui au lycée, celles-ci étaient pleines d'admiration pour les yeux bleus de l'homme, pourtant à l'extrême du machisme. Une fois l'entrevue terminée, la jeune femme ramassa son matériel et se dépêcha de partir alors que Morgan resta un peu plus longtemps.</p><p>- Hé, salut Ystos, c'est bien la première fois qu'on se voit non ?</p><p>- En effet.</p><p>- Hé, t'es le copain de ma sœur, s'écria Charlotte en pointant Morgan du doigt.</p><p>- Euh non, répondit-il, se demandant qui était la fille devant lui. Je n'ai pas de copine, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ystos, c'est qui celle-là ?</p><p>- Charlotte, ma copine.</p><p>- C'est quoi ça ce nom la Ystos? demanda la jeune fille</p><p>- Mon pseudo sur le jeu, Kevin c'est Sparadrap sur ce même jeu.</p><p>- Aahhh, mais non je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien le seul reporteur masculin de feminine TV, c'est impossible de faire erreur sur la personne.</p><p>- Lui, avoir une copine, je doute que ce soit possible, rajouta Thomas.</p><p>- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, comment pourrais-je sortir avec ta sœur ?</p><p>- Bah, c'est toi qui es venu la chercher il y a trois mois... pour aller skier…</p><p>- Ah... d'accord, répondit Morgan, ayant maintenant reconnu Charlotte.... Non, je ne sors pas avec ta sœur...</p><p>- Tu es allé skier avec une fille? demanda Thomas, un peu surpris.</p><p>- Apparemment, si. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire un rapport détaillé de toutes mes activités personnelles et IRL à Saphir.</p><p>- Même si elle voudrait bien, non ce n'est pas obligatoire.</p><p>- Encore heureux, c'est déjà assez strict de même, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas long. Content de t'avoir rencontré en vrai.</p><p>- Ouais, bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous.</p><p>***</p><p>Morgan avait menti quand il a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas prévenu Gabrielle de son passage et il était présentement devant la porte des parents de la jeune femme. Il cogna et attendit nerveusement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il fut soulagé que ce soit Gabrielle qui ouvrit la porte.</p><p>- Morgan ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville.</p><p>- Oui, pour le travail, mais comme j'ai fini, je viens te voir. Ça te dirais un dîner au restaurant ce soir ?</p><p>- Bien sûr, mais il est encore un peu tôt, non ?</p><p>- En effet, on pourrait faire quelque chose en attendant… Tes parents sont là ?</p><p>- Non, mais ils reviennent dans environ une demi-heure. On pourrait aller chez Catherine, ça ne lui dérange pas que je squatte pour ce genre de situation, surtout que j'ai encore ma chambre là-bas... et la clé.</p><p>Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture de Morgan et se dirigèrent vers l'ancien logement de Gabrielle. Une fois sur place, elle cogna pour voir si son amie était là. Comme il n'y eut pas de réponse, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Ils entrèrent et la jeune femme prit un crayon et un bout de papier, laissant un mot qu'elle colla sur sa porte pour signaler sa présence. On pouvait y lire : « Salut Catherine, prière de ne pas déranger, je suis avec un mec. Merci. Gaga ». Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et Gabrielle poussa Morgan sur le lit, celui-ci se laissa tomber par derrière. Elle embarqua à quatre pattes sur le lit au-dessus de son amant et l'embrassa avec avidité, le contact physique avec l'homme lui avait énormément manqué au cours des derniers mois. Ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse et firent l'amour avec passion. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, haletant et en sueur. Morgan enserra la taille de Gabrielle et ils s'endormirent pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle observa quelques instants Morgan avant que celui-ci se réveille à son tour. Il remarqua aussitôt l'inquiétude et l'incertitude dans les yeux de sa compagne.</p><p>- Quelque chose ne va pas ?</p><p>- Non.... Euh en fait, oui... Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en l'apprenant et ça me fait un peu peur d'y penser.</p><p>- Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça... non ?</p><p>- Je suis allée chez le toubib il y a quelques jours pour des examens de routine.</p><p>- Mais encore ?</p><p>- Morgan, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux, je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père.</p><p>- QUOI ? hurla-t-il de surprise, faisant sursauter Catherine qui était dans le salon.</p><p>- Je prends ça comme un refus, je peux comprendre si tu ne veux plus de moi, dit-elle en se levant afin de se rhabiller.</p><p>- Attends ! Je ne te laisserai pas pour ça, bien que je ne me sente pas prêt à être père, j'accepte de prendre mes responsabilités. Juste que la nouvelle m'as surpris, et c'est peu dire.</p><p>Morgan se leva et alla rejoindre Gabrielle, qu'il enserra par la taille et déposa de tendres baisers dans le cou. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les sentiments qui se formaient au fond de lui. Il y avait de la joie, mais aussi beaucoup de peur face à cette situation qui lui était tombé subitement sur les épaules. Il savait très bien qu'élever un enfant n'était pas une tâche facile.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Catherine se demandait ce qui se passait dans la chambre, mais n'osait pas aller voir, elle avait bien entendu reconnu la voix de Morgan. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'elle entendit quelques coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva pour ouvrir et tomba face à face avec la sœur de Gabrielle et un jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.</p><p>- Charlotte, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Catherine.</p><p>- Comment dire, je sais que la proposition s'adressait surtout à Gabrielle, mais est-ce que ce serait possible que....</p><p>- Ça le serait certainement si Gabrielle n'occupait pas déjà la place.</p><p>- Ah bon ?</p><p>C'est à ce moment-là que choisi Morgan pour aller aux toilettes. Charlotte le remarqua aussitôt et s'exclama :</p><p>- Ah ! ha ! Je le savais !</p><p>- Eh merde, marmonna Morgan.</p><p>- Tu savais quoi ? demanda Catherine.</p><p>- Que c'était bien le copain de Gabrielle.</p><p>De son côté, Thomas ne disait rien, il avait tout simplement regardé l'échange depuis le début et était bouche-bée que le pire macho du serveur puisse avoir une petite amie. Il avait entre-aperçu la sœur de Charlotte quelques instants, mais n'en savait pas plus. Ayant entendu le remue-ménage dans la pièce d'à côté, Gabrielle sortie de la chambre et regarda Morgan et sa sœur à tour de rôle. Elle remarqua le jeune homme qui était passé chercher sa sœur un peu plus tôt et sourit devant son air ébahi et son regard fixé sur l'autre homme. Elle se demanda quelques secondes c'était qui. Morgan remarqua le regard de Thomas et eut un sourire moqueur.</p><p>- Bah quoi ? C'est si surprenant que ça que je sois avec une fille? demanda Morgan.</p><p>- Oui, répondirent Thomas, Catherine et Gabrielle en cœur.</p><p>Charlotte ne comprenait plus rien, Thomas passa son regard entre Gabrielle et Catherine, qui semblèrent tous les deux savoir à quel point l'homme affichait son dédain pour les femmes.</p><p>- Je ne comprends plus rien, se plaignit la plus jeune du groupe.</p><p>- En fait, moi non plus, rajouta Thomas.</p><p>- Hé, mais je reconnaît cette voix ! s'exclama Catherine. C'est vraiment toi Ysboloss ?</p><p>- Ah bonsoir Golgotha.</p><p>- C'est vraiment Ystos ? demanda discrètement Gabrielle à l'oreille de Morgan.</p><p>- Oui, c'est bien lui, et j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va savoir tu es qui.</p><p>- Bon on est encore partie sur des noms bizarres que je ne comprends pas, se plaignit Charlotte.</p><p>- Mais toi, tu es qui en fait ? demanda Thomas à Gabrielle.</p><p>-Qui ça ? Moi ? Je suis une simple jeune femme complètement fauchée qui adore dépouiller les gens sur les MMORPGs.</p><p>- Ga...Ga... Ga... Gaea !? Je suis certainement en train de rêver, c'est tout simplement impossible.</p><p>- Tu avais raison, ça en valait la peine, dit Gabrielle, bah apparemment si, c'est bien possible. C'est même étonnant qu'en trois mois, personne ne s'en soit aperçu sur le serveur. Et s'il te plait ne le répète ni à Saphir, ni à Sparadrap.</p><p>- C'est bon je ne le dirai pas à Saphir, mais pourquoi ne pas le dire à Kevin ?</p><p>- Tu poses réellement la question? répondit Morgan. Il va aller le répéter à tout le monde en moins d'une journée.</p><p>- Ah oui en effet.... Ça fait réellement trois mois que vous êtes ensemble ? continua Thomas.</p><p>Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit moment, mais puisque le temps avançait, l'heure du repas arriva rapidement. C'est ainsi que les cinq jeunes adultes se rendirent au restaurant du coin, où ils furent rejoints par Kevin. Ils avaient réussi à faire promette à Charlotte de ne rien dire au sujet de Gabrielle et Morgan devant le dernier venu, même si cette dernière ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation. Durant le repas, Kevin racontait toutes sortes d'histoires sous les regards découragés de Gabrielle et Catherine, qui connaissaient toutes deux la vraie version. Thomas n'y portait pas trop attention, il observa discrètement Morgan, qui semblait ailleurs, alors que Charlotte ne comprenait absolument rien aux enfantillages de son beau-frère. L'aîné Lepape ne se rendait pas compte que ce qu'il disait n'intéressait personne et qu'il parlait presque dans le vide, mais ça ne semblait pas le déconcerter plus que ça. De son côté Morgan repassait en boucle, dans sa tête, la scène qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser ni quoi faire, il fut silencieux tout le long du repas, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Thomas, Catherine et Gabrielle, tous les trois habitués aux tirades machistes et narcissique du jeune. Ils se demandaient pourquoi il était si silencieux tout d'un coup, quoique Gabrielle se doutait de la raison.</p><p>De son côté, Morgan réfléchissait sans arrêt à la nouvelle qui venait de complètement changer sa vie. Il allait être père, c'était sa sœur qui allait sauter de joie à l'idée d'être tante. Il se demandait encore comment il allait pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant alors qu'il n'habite même pas dans la même ville que la mère du futur bébé. Il était tellement perdu dans sa tête qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que les autres avaient fini leur assiette alors que lui avait à peine touché à la sienne. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.</p><p>- Hein quoi ? demanda-t-il surprit.</p><p>- Ça va ? depuis tout à l'heure que tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot, ce n'est pas toi ça, fit remarquer Thomas. Et surtout, tu n'as presque rien mangé.</p><p>-Ah.. euh... Oui oui, ça va.</p><p>Les gens autour de la table n'étaient pas convaincus des propos du jeune homme. Reprenant ses esprits, Morgan se dépêcha de finir son assiette avec le peu d'appétit qu'il avait. Ils se levèrent ensuite afin de payer l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant. Ils passèrent à l'hôtel où les deux frères avaient une chambre, Kevin resta sur place afin d'aller se coucher tôt afin d'être en forme pour la suite du tournoi le lendemain. Thomas récupéra son ordinateur portable et partit avec les autres en direction de chez Catherine. Une fois chez cette dernière, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon devant leur ordinateur afin de jouer à Horizon. Charlotte étant la seule qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce jeu, elle s'installa un peu en retrait afin de jouer aux Sims, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard sur l'écran de Thomas. De leur côté, Catherine alla faire quelques quêtes en tant que mercenaire avec d'autre joueurs, Gabrielle s'occupait de faire les poches des joueurs qui avaient le malheur de passer près d'elle. Morgan et Thomas allèrent rejoindre Heimdäl, Fantöm et Saphir afin d'accomplir une suite de quête. Au plus grand désespoir de Saphir, le jeune berserker du crépuscule avait de la difficulté à se concentrer et cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.</p><p>- Fantöm, pourquoi doit-on se coltiner ce sale boulet, il ne sert à rien.</p><p>- Calme toi Saphir, on a besoin de lui, répondit Fantöm.</p><p>- Mais, ça fait dix fois qu'il fait échouer cette putain de quête.</p><p>- Désolé Saphir, mais on doit absolument être cinq pour faire cette quête, renchéri Heimdäl.</p><p>- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, rajouta Ystos.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda Fantöm.</p><p>- Il ignore complètement ce que dit Saphir, alors que normalement, il répliquerait dans la seconde.</p><p>- Bien vu, dit Heimdäl.</p><p>- Fantöm, pourquoi tu l'as accepté dans la guilde, je m'entête à te dire qu'il est totalement inutile et fait juste nous ralentir.</p><p>- C'est tout simplement parce qu'IRL, ce sont des amants secrets, juste qu'ils sont trop timides pour le dire publiquement... c'était la voix de Gaea, qui venait d'apparaître à quelques pas d'eux.</p><p>-C'est même pas vrai, répliqua Omega Zell sur un ton à la Ivy.</p><p>À cette réponse, Gabrielle leva le regard en direction de Morgan, qui semblait presque désintéressé par le jeu, alors qu'il lui donnait habituellement une très grande importance. Ils continuèrent à jouer quelques heures, Charlotte retourna chez ses parents, suivie de Thomas, alors que Gabrielle resta à dormir chez Catherine en compagnie de Morgan. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux tourtereaux se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1 mois et demi plus tard, à Aix-en-Provence (1 juin)</em>
</p><p>Gabrielle était assise devant son ordinateur, caressant son ventre qui commençait à être de plus en plus apparent à cinq mois de grossesse. Elle était en ligne sur Horizon comme à son habitude, essayant d'arnaquer les gens encore une fois, mais avec moins de vigueur qu'à son habitude. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un derrière elle lui parla.</p><p>- Bonsoir Gaea !</p><p>- Ah euh bonsoir Qetesh, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?</p><p>- Ça fait quelques années que je suis le blogdeGaea.com et je serais peut-être intéressée à vous engager comme blogueuse-chroniqueuse pour ma chaîne de télévision.</p><p>- Je voudrais bien, mais vous êtes situé où ? Je suis à Aix-en-Provence.</p><p>- Ah oui. En effet c'est un peu loin, mais pour la portion blog, vous pouvez travailler de chez vous. Je pourrais me déplacer pour aller vous voir personnellement si vous le souhaiter.</p><p>- J'accepte, mais puisque vous me proposez de travailler de chez moi, j'en conclu que ma grossesse n’y changera rien ?</p><p>- Vous êtes enceinte ?</p><p>- Oui, de cinq mois...</p><p>- Ça ne cause aucun problème, votre expérience pourrait même nous être très pertinente pour faire une rubrique sur la vie de gameuse tout en étant mère... si bien entendu vous continuez à jouer...</p><p>- J'aime bien cette idée, du coup on se voit quand ?</p><p>- Demain 15h dans un café ?</p><p>- C'est parfait, je vous attends.</p><p>Gabrielle jubilait, elle espérait que tout cela soit vrai, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pensé à demander le nom de la chaîne et Qetesh n'avait pas répondue à la question sur l'endroit où elle était. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà croisé cette joueuse, mais n'en savait pas plus. Elle allait bien le voir le lendemain si c'était une arnaque ou non. Elle décida donc d'attendre avant d'en parler à Morgan. Elle souriait en pensant à son copain, qui passait son temps à vouloir qu'elle déménage avec lui. Dire qu'au début, elle était certaine qu'il allait la rejeter suite à l'annonce du bébé à venir, mais il était en extase et ne voulait pas être loin de son enfant quand celui-ci allait venir au monde, il ne voulait pas non plus manquer l'accouchement. Elle était surprise à quel point le plus grand misogyne qu'elle connaisse soit devenu un partenaire de vie tendre et aimant, respectueux, et un futur père gaga d'un enfant qui n'est pas encore né. Malgré tout, il agissait encore comme avant avec toutes les autres filles qu'il croisait, et avec elle, uniquement en ligne pour garder leur relation secrète. Elle était perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre dans son casque.</p><p>- Allo mon amour.</p><p>- Hé salut Morgan.</p><p>- Ma sœur commence à demander quand tu vas venir habiter ici, j'ai pas réussi à lui cacher l'information. Elle veut absolument être la marraine.</p><p>- Bah on verra pour ça, moi aussi j'ai une sœur je te signale.</p><p>- Ah ouais, ça complique les choses... et c'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler d'en avoir un deuxième avant que le premier soit né.</p><p>- Ouais... non… parle-moi pas d'un autre maintenant... Celui-ci me mène déjà la vie dure et ça commence à être de plus en plus difficile de le cacher à mes parents, ils commencent à se demander pourquoi je porte des vêtements de plus en plus amples...</p><p>- D'ailleurs, en parlant du petit, tu vas savoir quand si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?</p><p>- Techniquement je pourrais le savoir au stade où je suis, mais je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir d'avance... Pas envie que tu plaignes d'avance si ça s'avère à être une fille, je te connais mon cher...</p><p>- Mais non, je n'oserais pas...</p><p>- Morgan, lui répondit Gabrielle sur un ton clairement non convaincu.</p><p>- Ok, oui tu as probablement raison. Bon, je dois y aller, je vais bosser tôt demain.</p><p>- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit. Je t'aime.</p><p>- Moi aussi, j'ai tellement hâte d'être avec toi, tu me manques.</p><p>- Tu me manque aussi, mais bientôt ça va changer.</p><p>C'est ainsi que la conversation prit fin et que les deux amoureux allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté. Gabrielle dormit très peu, elle était nerveuse pour la rencontre du lendemain, ne sachant même pas si la personne allait réellement se pointer... Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix et même avoir déjà croisé le personnage, mais n'en était pas certaine. Elle allait bien le savoir le lendemain et souhaitait vraiment que ce soit réel. Le peu qu'elle dormit ne fut pas des plus reposant avec le bébé qui commençait à faire des siennes. Elle avait commencé à le sentir bouger quelques jours plus tôt et il avait, semble-t-il, décidé d'être actif la nuit alors qu'elle essayait de dormir. C'est un peu fatiguée qu'elle se présenta au café où aurait lieu la rencontre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle prit un chocolat chaud avec un muffin aux bananes et s'installa à une table bien à la vue de l'entrée. Environ dix minutes plus tard, une femme rentra dans le petit restaurant et se dirigea directement vers elle.</p><p>- Bonjour Gaea.</p><p>- Salut, je suppose que tu es Qetesh ?</p><p>- Oui, c'est bien moi, mais tu peux m’appeler madame Armelain, vous c'est quoi votre nom ?</p><p>- Gabrielle Jolivet... mais votre nom m'est familier.</p><p>- Enchanté Gabrielle, oui c'est fort probable, je suis la directrice d'une chaîne très connue, tu dois bien la connaître, c'est la Feminine TV.</p><p>- Bien sûr que je connais, répondit Gaea. Le père y travaille déjà, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.</p><p>- Donc, comme je vous disais hier soir, j'aimerais bien vous avoir comme blogueuse, vous n'aurez pas à vous présenter devant les caméras, du moins si vous ne le souhaitez pas, vous pourrez travailler de chez vous.</p><p>- J'accepte votre offre avec plaisir madame.</p><p>- C'est parfait, voici votre contrat.</p><p>Gabrielle lut avec application le document devant elle et étant satisfaite avec le contenu, signa et remplit la paperasse que sa future patronne lui tendit pour officialiser son embauche. Elle lui donna aussi les coordonnées de la station si elle avait besoin de les rejoindre ou de se rendre sur place. Elle retourna à la maison avec un grand sourire. Elle avait maintenant un emploi de rêve, qu'elle n’aurait jamais espéré et elle allait pouvoir en même temps se rapprocher de Morgan.</p><p>- Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi jusqu'au bureau et je vous paie le billet d'autobus pour le retour.</p><p>- Ce serait avec plaisir.</p><p>Gabrielle sautait de joie à l'intérieur, elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à Morgan le plus rapidement possible, mais sans lui dire directement qu'elle allait travailler pour la même chaîne que lui. Alors qu'elle venait de s'installer dans la voiture de madame Armelain, elle envoya un texto à son amant qui disait</p><p><em>''Allô mon chéri, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.''</em> et elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une réponse arrive : <em>''Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que cette bonne nouvelle ?''</em>. Elle réfléchit un instant sur quoi lui dire et voulant lui faire une surprise, elle ne rentra pas dans les détails.</p><p>
  <em>''Je viens tout juste d'être engagée comme blogueuse pour une chaîne, et en même temps, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher de toi. Je n'aurai plus à vivre chez mes parents maintenant que j'ai un boulot.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Génial, j'ai hâte de t'avoir avec moi et de me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Je te redonne bientôt des nouvelles à ce sujet, là, j'ai d'autre choses à faire.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Pas de problème, je dois retourner bosser, je t'aime ma belle.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Je t'aime aussi mon chou.''</em>
</p><p>Une fois la conversation terminée, Morgan retourna à son article, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, après cinq mois, à quel point l'amour peut changer une personne... du moins concernant la personne aimée, les autres filles, il les détestait toujours autant.</p><p>- Dis, mon cher Morgan, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui.</p><p>Morgan perdit son sourire et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était Amandine, elle travaillait pour la chaîne depuis seulement deux mois. C'était bien la dernière fille qu'il avait le goût de voir cette journée-là. La jeune demoiselle, qui était environ du même âge que lui, ne cachait pas qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, elle le draguait même ouvertement. Certaines filles, principalement les plus anciennes employées, avaient ouvert les paris à savoir si oui ou non il allait succomber, et si oui, en combien de temps. C'était presque toujours la même chose lorsqu'il y avait une nouvelle, les filles voulaient savoir qui allait faire craquer l'homme. Aucune d'elles n'avaient réussis jusqu'à ce jour et ça n'allait pas changer.</p><p>- En effet, je viens d'avoir une excellente nouvelle.</p><p>- C'est cool ça, c'est quoi, tu me dis ?</p><p>- Non, je ne te dis pas, ce n'est pas de tes affaires.</p><p>Amandine, outrée et offusquée, s'éloigna de lui en boudant. Morgan ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bon débarras, cette fille lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il repensa à la nouvelle et le sourire lui revint aussitôt, il se remis à la tâche et ne fut interrompu qu'environ une heure plus tard, lorsque sa patronne entra dans la pièce et annonça que tout le monde était demandé dans la salle de réunion du troisième étage. Cela voulait dire qu'une nouvelle recrue allait faire son entrée, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle cette salle était utilisée. Morgan perdit de nouveau son sourire, il allait encore devoir subir les railleries de ses collègues féminines. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et attendirent que la nouvelle, c'était toujours des filles, puisque lui et Nelson étaient toujours les deux seuls hommes. Lorsque la personne entra dans la pièce, Morgan eu la mâchoire presque sur la table en voyant celle qui avait fait son entrée dans la salle. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le bout de la table. Elle portait un chandail légèrement décolleté et relativement moulant, laissant paraître son ventre rond qui commençait à grossir de plus en plus, mais qui pouvait encore passer inaperçu avec certains vêtements. Il entendit Cécilia, assise à sa droite, murmurer à Jessica.</p><p>- Je crois que nous avons une gagnante.</p><p>- En effet.</p><p>Morgan n'en fit pas cas, il écoutait Gabrielle se présenter devant les autres personnes, elle caressait légèrement son ventre. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des femmes dans la salle et l'une d'elle, Julie, se risqua à poser la question.</p><p>- Excusez-moi miss Jolivet, mais est-ce que vous êtes enceinte ?</p><p>- Oui je le suis, j'en suis à ma 21ème semaine.</p><p>Des ''Oh'', des ''Ah'', des ''Wow'' et autres exclamations se firent entendre au travers de la salle. Gabrielle souriait avec joie, elle avait jetée des coups d'œil vers Morgan et était très contente de la réaction que celui-ci avait eu. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait fait que la regarder tout le long et avait captée la joie sur son visage lorsqu'il avait vu le ventre rond et lorsque le sujet avait été abordé. Madame Armelain annonça alors qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur poste. Chacune des employés lui firent des félicitations pour sa grossesse. Morgan traîna un peu derrière et se leva une fois qu'il ne restait que lui, Gabrielle et la patronne dans la salle. Gabrielle se dirigea vers lui, sous le regard amoureux de l'homme en face d'elle. Madame Armelain sourit et sortit de la pièce, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, elle avait remarqué les regards entre les deux jeunes adultes et avait compris leur lien rapidement. Morgan se leva, enserrant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, faisant attention au ventre, et l'embrassa tendrement.</p><p>- Ça c'est une sacrée surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.</p><p>- À vrai dire moi non plus, elle est venue m'aborder hier sur Horizon, pour me rencontrer ce matin, et bah me voici. Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents... Faudrait que je les prévienne...</p><p>- Ce serait une bonne idée.</p><p>- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.</p><p>- Bien sûr que oui, j'allais même te le proposer. Je dois retourner travailler, je te laisse entre les mains de la patronne, elle ne devrait pas être trop dure avec toi. Par contre, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec les filles.</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- Il y a des paries à savoir quand j'allais craquer pour une fille, je suis toujours neutre lorsqu'il y a une nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, je crois avoir été beaucoup trop expressif pour mon propre bien.</p><p>- En effet, tu ne me lâchais pas des yeux.</p><p>Morgan éclata de rire à cette remarque, déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres de la fille, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui caressa légèrement le ventre, il sortit ensuite de la salle. Gabrielle alla rejoindre l'autre femme et regarda l'homme s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un autre couloir. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la directrice de la chaîne, qui lui souriait amicalement et commença à lui faire visiter l'immeuble.</p><p>De son côté, Morgan subissait les commentaires des filles les plus anciennes. Ces dernières s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, plusieurs d'entre elles travaillaient à ses côtés depuis ses débuts à la chaîne et l'autre partie depuis quelques années. Les nouvelles s'intéressaient généralement peu à lui.</p><p>- Puisqu'il a très clairement craqué pour la petite nouvelle, tu crois qu'il va s'essayer ? demanda Jessica.</p><p>- Très bonne question ma chère, répondit Cécilia.</p><p>- Je crois que l'on peut lancer d'autre paris maintenant que le dernier est terminé, renchérit Suzie.</p><p>- Je pense qu'il n'aura pas les couilles pour le faire, rajouta Noémie.</p><p>- Même s'il le fait, je doute qu'il réussit à l'avoir, elle est sûrement en couple, s'enquit Pénélope.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Noémie.</p><p>- Cette fille est enceinte, le bébé doit bien avoir un père non ? répondit Cécilia.</p><p>- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils soient encore ensemble, poursuivit Suzie.</p><p>- Hé Morgan, s'écria Jessica, quand est-ce que tu comptes demander un rendez-vous à la petite nouvelle ?</p><p>- Occupez-vous dont de vos oignons les filles, répondit-il mécontent de l'attitude de ses collègues féminines.</p><p>- Ooohhh, le pauvre Morganinou est fâché, fit Cécilia sur un ton faussement désolé.</p><p>- En plus il rougit le petit, rajouta moqueusement Jessica.</p><p>Morgan grogna et les filles arrêtèrent subitement leurs commentaires lorsque Gabrielle entra dans la salle accompagnée de la directrice pour leur visite des locaux. Les employés retournèrent à leur bureau respectif sous le regard menaçant de leur patronne. Le jeune homme en fut soulagé, mais il savait qu'il allait les avoir sur le dos dans pas très longtemps. Il se frappa la tête sur son bureau quand il réalisa qu'il allait devoir partir le soir avec Gabrielle, de préférence sans que les filles s'en aperçoivent, ce qui était presque mission impossible. Elles restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de repartir. Jessica se pencha au-dessus de Morgan, revenant à la charge lorsque celui-ci reçut un texto disant : à ce soir mon amour. La femme à ses côtés lui enleva des mains avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.</p><p>- Gaea ? C'est qui ça ? Ta copine ? demanda Cécilia</p><p>- Ouais, elle l’a appelé ''mon amour''.</p><p>- En plus, il flash sur une fille alors qu'il est en couple, répondit Suzie faussement outrée.</p><p>- Ah bah non, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, la nouvelle, c'est cette Gaea.</p><p>- Tu es certaine, Jess ?</p><p>- Bah du moins si c'est pas elle, elle lui ressemble énormément.</p><p>- Morgan, cette Gabrielle, c'est ta copine ?</p><p>La seule réponse fut un grognement mécontent de la part de l'homme, qui reprit son téléphone avant de retourner au montage du reportage qu'il avait tourné quelques jours plus tôt. Il mit ses écouteurs et ignora totalement les filles, qui n'ayant plus aucune attention à leurs commentaires, se dépêchèrent d'aller propager la nouvelle dans la station au complet. Morgan savait que toutes les filles allaient le savoir en peu de temps, mais d'un côté, les pires étaient celles qu'il venait d'endurer. Les autres filles ne s'intéressaient que très peu à sa vie puisqu'elles étaient tous arrivées après lui et avaient appris à le laisser tranquille.</p><p>Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien et les filles laissèrent Morgan tranquille suite à leur découverte. Il rentra chez lui et y retrouva Gabrielle bien installé confortablement devant son ordinateur portable à jouer sur Horizon, et bien évidemment, en train de détrousser d'autres joueurs de leurs crédits. Il la regarda quelques instants avec le sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant à quel point il avait souvent été à la place de ces personnes. Il alla la rejoindre sur le divan et prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire entendre pas le micro, il lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 mois et demi plus tard (16 septembre)</em>
</p><p>Les derniers mois avaient passé rapidement et il y avait eu beaucoup de changements. En plus de Gabrielle qui avait son boulot de blogueuse chez féminine TV, elle avait dû retourner quelques jours chez ses parents afin de préparer son déménagement chez Morgan et préparer la venue du futur bébé. Les parents de la jeune femme n'étaient pas trop heureux de la tournure des évènements, mais la laissèrent partir sans trop de problèmes à la condition qu'ils viennent les visiter le plus souvent possible avec l'enfant. Ils avaient même aidé à transporter ses effets d'une ville à l'autre. Ils avaient décoré la chambre du bébé de manière neutre, voulant garder la surprise à savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. L'appartement avait été transformer en un petit nid douillet pour le jeune couple, il n'était pas très grand, mais il était confortable pour le moment. Une fois l'enfant un peu plus vieux, ils prévoyaient déménager dans un logement plus grand.</p><p>C'était maintenant le mois de septembre, la chaleur estivale commençait à diminuer tranquillement vers une période plus automnale, Gabrielle était bien contente qu'elle n'avait pas à se déplacer pour faire son travail, car avec la grossesse et la canicule, c'était pénible pour elle de sortir à l'extérieur. Elle était bien contente que Morgan ait fait installer un climatiseur pour les tenir au frais.</p><p>La journée était pluvieuse et la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés depuis la veille. Morgan et Gabrielle étaient installés devant leur écran, encore et toujours sur le jeu Horizon. Et encore une fois, ils étaient en train de se quereller ''in game'', comme très souvent. Bien qu'en privé, ils s'entendaient très bien, dans le jeu, ils avaient gardé leur rivalité telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Ils ne voulaient pas particulièrement que les autres sachent qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple.</p><p>Le duel se passait comme à l'habitude, s'envoyant injures et piques les unes après les autres sous le regard émerveillé de d'autres personnages. Le combat était en cours depuis presque une dizaine de minutes et aucun des deux n'était prêt à lâcher prise et laisser l'autre gagner. Le personnage d'Omega Zell était maintenant prêt à lâcher sa furie légendaire et il se prépara à l'invoquer sur le champ.</p><p>-Je fais appel à la puissance des éthers... soyez le bras armé de ma...</p><p>Ayant toujours à l'œil l'avatar de Gaea pendant ce temps, il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Il crut entendre un gémissement au travers de ses écouteurs. Morgan se retourna vers sa copine à l'autre bout de la pièce, son visage était crispé par la douleur et elle se tenait le ventre. Il coupa le son du micro, enleva le casque et se précipita vers elle.</p><p>- Ça va ?</p><p>- Maintenant ouais, juste une contraction je crois, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et douloureuses.</p><p>Morgan lui embrassa le front et retourna à son ordinateur, même il venait à peine de se rasseoir qu'il dut se relever aussitôt lorsque Gabrielle s'exclama :</p><p>- Morgan, je crois que je viens de perdre mes eaux !</p><p>-Tu veux dire que le bébé arrive ?</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>Morgan se précipita dans leur chambre afin de récupérer le bagage qu'ils avaient préparé d'avance afin d'être prêts pour la naissance du bébé. Une fois fait, il l'apporta dans la voiture et revint chercher la jeune femme dans le salon et l'aida à se rendre à la voiture. Avec son gros ventre, le trajet fut moins aisé que la normale. Morgan se précipita ensuite du côté conducteur et démarra aussi vite qu'il le put, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôpital, il conduisit le plus rapidement possible sans toutefois trop se précipiter, ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour faire un accident.</p><p>Une fois sur place, et après avoir pris les informations nécessaires, le personnel hospitalier s'occupa de la jeune femme et la transporta en fauteuil roulant vers une chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle fut installée dans son lit, il ne resta plus qu'à attendre qu'une infirmière se présente et qu'ensuite, le bébé sorte de lui-même. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus intolérables et ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le travail était commencé. Plus ça avançait et plus Gabrielle serrait la main de Morgan de plus en plus fort, il venait à se demander si elle pouvait lui briser les os à force.</p><p>Il était presque minuit lorsque l'infirmière leur annonça qu'elle pouvait enfin pousser. Peu de temps après, c'était l'annonce que la tête arrivait. Encore quelques poussées, et avec soulagement, le bébé était enfin sorti.</p><p>- C'est une petite fille !</p><p>Tellement épuisée, Gabrielle était presque endormie lorsqu'une infirmière lui déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras. Le bébé gémissait doucement tout en cherchant à téter. Morgan sourit et caressa la petite joue du poupon. Ils n'avaient même pas discuté de noms, voulant garder ça pour le moment de la naissance. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.</p><p>- Gaby ?</p><p>- Moui, répondit-elle à moitié dans les vapes.</p><p>- Tu penses quoi de Gaia ? Je sais que c'est ton pseudo, mais je trouve qu'il ira très bien à cette petite princesse.</p><p>- Je suis d'accord, mais si ça avait été un garçon, tu aurais dit Omega Zell ? lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.</p><p>- Ça fait moins stylé sur un bébé humain que pour un personnage de jeu vidéo.</p><p>Ils se mirent à rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Morgan alla s'installer dans le lit aux côtés de sa compagne et ils s'endormirent, un repos bien mérité après la grosse journée qu'ils ont vécus.</p><p>FIN!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>